Primer Amor
by R Malfoy R
Summary: Mi primer femmeslash, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Narcissa y Lily descubren su primer amor.


**Primer Amor** **Desafío julio-agosto harry potter-slash**

No sabemos la verdadera edad de **Narcissa Black (Malfoy)** así que yo he supuesto que es mayor que los Merodeadores y **Lily Evans (Potter)** y algo más joven que Lucius Malfoy

Es el primer **femmeslash** que escribo, así que sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y localizaciones pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

***********************

Un nuevo año comenzaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y los alumnos llegaban al castillo entre risas y nervios, miedos y nuevas amistades, ansiosos por empezar otra vez las clases y reencontrarse con los antiguos amigos...

El joven director Albus Dumbledore y su subdirectora, la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall los recibían agradablemente y los conducían al Gran Comedor donde, un año más, tendría lugar la Ceremonia de Selección de las Casas.

Narcissa Black estaba ya cansada de ver todos los años lo mismo y habría preferido perderse con su novio, Lucius Malfoy, por los pasillos del colegio. Era ya su quinto año en esa escuela y conocía muy bien la rutina. (*Supongo que Lucius y Narcissa eran/son una alegre pareja aunque cada uno tenga sus flirteos*). Pero era imposible, no había más remedio que aguantar la pesada ceremonia un año más y conocer a los incómodos alumnos de primero; así que se sentó en el final de la mesa de Slytherin, comentando el verano y tonteando con Lucius. Además, ese mismo año, había sido nombrada prefecta de la casa Slytherin con lo que tenía que dar ejemplo a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Bueno, aquí estamos otro año más - comentó aburrida mientras Lucius mordisqueaba su oreja -Aguantando otra estúpida Selección -.

- Vamos Cissa, no te quejes tanto. Estoy aquí contigo - sonrió Lucius - Piensa que al año que viene estarás tu solita... -

- ¡Lucius! ¡Cállate! Para eso todavía queda un año. Acabamos de empezar.- Narcissa sabía que aquel era el último año de Lucius en Hogwarts y solamente de pensar lo sola que estaría el próximo curso, se estremecía.

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila excepto por algún incidente con los de primero que se asustaron al ver aparecer la comida o se desmayaron cuando aparecieron los fantasmas de las casas.

- Por fin - dijo Narcissa mientras recogía un par de libros que había dejado encima de la mesa y se levantaba junto con sus compañeras. Lucius se había quedado atrás para hablar con Severus Snape, que aunque era cinco años menor que él, parecía ser su mejor amigo.

-No sé que se trae Lucius con ese niño - comentó algo molesta Narcissa mientras salía con sus amigas del Gran Comedor, sin mirar por donde iba.

-¡Ay!- chilló Narcissa. Alguien se había chocado con ella y sus libros se habían caído al suelo.

- Perdona, no miraba por donde iba - una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes varios años más joven que ella y de Gryffindor se agachó rápidamente para ayudar a recoger los libros.

- Deberías tener más cuidado y mirar por donde andas - los ojos azules y furiosos de Narcissa se clavaron en los verdes e inocentes de Lily, que bajó la mirada mientras cogía el último libro.

- De verdad lo siento - murmuró Lily mientras acercaba el libro a Narcissa, que sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al rozar la mano de la niña.

-Está bien. No te preocupes. Gracias por ayudarme a recoger - sonrió Narcissa para calmar a Lily. - ¡Hasta pronto! -.

Narcissa empezó a andar hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin cuando April, una de sus amigas, la llamó:

-Narcissa, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Te has dado cuenta que era una Gryffindor de segundo?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, ¿y qué? Ha sido culpa mía, yo no miraba por donde iba - contestó Narcissa algo enfadada por los comentarios de sus amigas y siguió caminando hacia la Sala Común. Estaba molesta por esos comentarios, pero en el fondo sus amigas tenían razón: se había comportado amablemente con una Gryffindor menor que ella, pero no lo había podido evitar. Al mirar los ojos de aquella niña un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había sentido excepto cuando estaba con Lucius.

Narcissa no era homosexual pero nunca se negaba probar experiencias nuevas, nunca había sentido nada por ninguna chica y a excepción de algunas pruebas en ese terreno, sus relaciones habían sido siempre con otros chicos. Pero esa niña le había hecho sentirse realmente extraña. Intentó disipar esos pensamientos y subió corriendo a su habitación. Estaba cansada del viaje y quería dormir un rato. Además, a la mañana siguiente tenía clases.

************************

Lily Evans estaba todavía nerviosa por el coche que con la chica rubia de Slytherin. No sabía quien era, pero iba a averiguarlo. Era la primera vez que alguien de Slytherin era amable con ella.

Llevaba ya un buen rato sentada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando aparecieron James, Peter, Remus y Sirius, sus mejores amigos.

-Hola chicos, ¿dónde os habíais metido durante la cena?- preguntó Lily sin poder apartar su mente de Narcissa.

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy a la cama - continuó y sin darles tiempo a decir buenas noches, desapareció escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de las chicas.

**************************

A la mañana siguiente, Narcissa se levantó más tranquila, se vistió rápidamente, cogió su mochila y fue a desayunar. Parecía haber olvidado el incidente con la niña de Gryffindor, pero cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, la niña de Gryffindor estaba esperando junto a la mesa de Slytherin y se acercó corriendo hacia Narcissa, que sintió como las rodillas le temblaban.

- Buenos días - saludo Lily alegremente - ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?-

Narcissa saludó con la mano, preocupada de que Lucius la viera hablando con una alumna de Gryffindor.

- Soy Lily Evans y estoy en segundo curso, ¿tú eres? - preguntó sin darle tiempo a contestar a lo anterior.

- Narcissa Black. Es un placer conocerte - contestó Narcissa.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Tú eres Narcissa Black? ¿La novia de Lucius Malfoy? ¿La prima de Sirius Black? Sirius es uno de mis mejores amigos y bueno, eres la envidia del colegio, la novia de Lucius... - comentó Lily emocionada. **(ESTA LILY ME RECUERDA A COLIN CREEVEY)**

- Sí, yo soy esa - Narcissa no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír -No sabía que fuera tan famosa-.

- Lo siento. Tengo que ir a desayunar y a clase. Gracias por no insultarme ni meterte conmigo - dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a la chica rubia - Te veo luego-

Narcissa sintió que sus piernas no aguantaban su peso y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar, sin apartar los ojos de la niña pelirroja que corrió a sentarse junto a su primo. Una mano en el hombro la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿En qué piensas cariño? - preguntó Lucius mientras le daba un tierno beso en el pelo.

- No es nada. Bueno sí, lo mucho que voy a echarte de menos el año que viene- mintió ella. -Me voy a clase. Adiós- Narcissa recogió sus cosas y salió del Gran Comedor sin probar bocado.

Mientras tanto, Lily desayunaba tranquilamente con los Merodeadores. Pero cuando vio salir a Narcissa tan rápidamente del Gran Comedor, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió tras ella.

- ¿Por qué te vas siempre tan rápido de todos sitios? - preguntó Lily mientras caminaba detrás de Narcissa. Los pasillos estaban desiertos así que la prefecta de Slyhterin se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién...? - se dio la vuelta y vio esos grandes ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.     - Hola de nuevo, ¿no tienes clase? Supongo que sí – hizo una pausa - Yo también, pero no voy a ir, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la niña inocente pero desafiante. Narcissa le fascinaba y no quería dejarla escapar.

- Ven y verás - la voz de Narcissa sonó sensual, más de lo que ella quería.

Lily avanzó hacia donde estaba aquel ángel rubio y cogió su mano, acariciando su delicada y pálida piel.

- Vamos - Narcissa comenzó a andar sin soltar la mano de la niña pelirroja, que no dejaba de mirarla, y la llevó a un pasadizo que había detrás de la biblioteca. Estaba oscuro, pero era cómodo y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

- Aquí es donde vengo con Lucius... o cuando quiero saltarme una clase... ¡Lumos! - la punta de la varita de Narcissa se encendió, iluminando la pequeña estancia. - Siéntate dónde quieras o haz lo que te apetezca -.

Narcissa se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y doblando las piernas.

-¡Cómo odio este colegio!- dijo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió un cuerpo cálido acurrucarse junto al suyo que no podía ser otro que el de Lily, pero no se movió. Por primera vez en su vida, Narcissa estaba asustada.

-¿Por qué lo odias?- preguntó Lily mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a Narcissa, que seguía con los ojos cerrados - A mí ahora me gusta más que nunca-.

Lily era joven, demasiado joven, pero sabía llevar la situación y provocar a Narcissa. La chica de Slytherin sentía crecer su excitación por segundos, pero no sabía hasta donde quería llegar con la niña. De repente, Narcissa se sintió sola. Lily le había soltado, pero enseguida, los labios de la niña se posaron sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un tierno beso. Narcissa sorprendida, abrió por fin los ojos y vio aquellos verdes fijos en ella. Lily se separó un momento para tomar aire y sonrió.

- Lo siento - dijo pícaramente mientras enrollaba sus dedos con timidez en un mechón de pelo rojo.

Narcissa sorprendida no sabía que decir ni que hacer, quería volver a tener a Lily entre sus brazos, besarla de nuevo y acariciar su pelo así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó lentamente a Lily y la besó. Un beso cálido y profundo.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón - jadeó Narcissa mientras acariciaba su cara.

La niña volvió a abrazarla, esta vez más íntimamente, bajando con sus labios desde su boca hasta su cuello, cubriendo cada centímetro de pálida piel con besos. Lily se detuvo un momento.

- Narcissa... espera... ¿hasta dónde queremos llegar? - preguntó al notar las manos de la rubia deslizándose por debajo de su falda.

- ¿Dónde quieres tú? - preguntó Narcissa inocentemente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Lily, que respondió a la pregunta con un profundo beso, forzando su lengua a entrar en la boca de Narcissa, que no opuso resistencia.

- Yo nunca... – Lily se sonrojó – Yo nunca he estado con otra mujer y... creo que no estoy preparada -.

Narcissa se detuvo.

- Está bien, lo entiendo – Narcissa abrazó a la niña contra su pecho – No te preocupes. Íbamos demasiado deprisa -.

Lily sonrió y besó a la rubia en la mejilla, mientras ésta acariciaba su pelo rojo.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a clase, ¿puedo verte más tarde? – preguntó Lily inocentemente.

Narcissa asintió mientras terminaba de colocarse la ropa.

Un último beso, tierno y delicado, y las dos salieron del pequeño pasadizo, dirigiéndose cada una a sus respectivas clases. No se vieron durante el resto del día ya que después de las clases, Narcissa se fue corriendo a su habitación. Quería pensar un poco, sabía que necesitaba a Lily Evans y esa noche iría a verla.

El día de Lily había sido tranquilo. Añoraba a Narcissa, no la había visto después de su encuentro matinal y estaba preocupada. Tumbada en su cama, pensaba en ella hasta que rendida por el cansancio se durmió.

Narcissa esperó a que todo el mundo estuviera dormido y se levantó de la cama, se puso su capa del colegio sobre el camisón y salió a toda prisa hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Su condición de prefecta le permitía hacer estas cosas y sonrió satisfecha. Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y ocultando el escudo de Slytherin en su capa, susurró la contraseña y el retrato se abrió. Nunca había estado antes ahí y si la encontraban probablemente la expulsarían del colegio, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Buscó apresuradamente la habitación de las chicas de segundo y entró sigilosamente, buscando la cama en la que dormía su niña. 

Abrió discretamente las cortinas de las camas, hasta encontrar el pelo rojo que tanto le había fascinado en la tercera cama. Miró a Lily unos segundos, sonriendo. Se quitó la capa, dejándola caer al suelo y se tumbó sobre la cama, acariciando el pelo de la Gryffindor que se despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Lily, mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

- Shhh. He venido a verte – y selló los labios de la pelirroja con un beso – Tengo frío, ¿puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó Narcissa inocentemente.

Lily levantó las sábanas permitiendo que Narcissa se colocara a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente mientras Lily se acurrucaba en su pecho, devolviendo el abrazo mientras Narcissa le besaba la frente.

- Te quiero – murmuró Lily buscando los labios de la chica de Slytherin, que sonrió, besándola también, mientras su jóvenes manos se despojaban mutuamente de la poca ropa que llevaban, acariciando la piel suave, joven y tersa de sus cuerpos, sin poder frenar la pasión creciente entre ellas.

Sonrisas y besos. Dos cuerpos jóvenes y desnudos en una cama de una habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor. Dos niñas perdiendo su inocencia, descubriendo sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos, experimentando sensaciones  nuevas, haciéndose mujeres ... Hasta que rendidas, se quedaron dormidas, la una abrazada a la otra, sus melenas revueltas y sus pieles entrelazadas.

La luz de la mañana empezaba a entrar por la ventana cuando Narcissa Black se despertó. Miró a la niña que tenía abrazada y sonrió. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, se vistió rápidamente y apartando un mechón de pelo rojo de la frente de Lily, le dio un tierno beso. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir, se dio la vuelta.

- Yo también te quiero Lily – sonrió Narcissa, lanzando un beso al aire y saliendo de la habitación.


End file.
